


Communication

by Swagphia



Series: NathMarc November 2020 [21]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Communication, Day 21, M/M, Nathmarc November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: Day 21 of NathMarc November.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: NathMarc November 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995286
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Communication

When Nathaniel first saw Marc with a girl, he had to admit, he was jealous, but he and Marc weren’t dating, so he had no right to complain. 

When he saw them together  _ after _ they started dating… well he got a little mad. However, he has learned from his past experiences. There’s probably some rational explanation. He just has to talk to Marc. The key to a healthy relationship is communication, right?

So he asked him, “Who was that girl you were with yesterday?” Ok… so it came out more accusatory than he meant, but whatever.

“Who?” Oh, so Marc was playing dumb. That… makes Nathaniel worry.

“I saw you guys at Marinette’s bakery yesterday.” 

“Oh, yeah, that’s just Blem,” Marc says as if Nathaniel is supposed to know who she is.

Marc must’ve noticed his blank look, “My sister? Our mom told us to give something to Marinette.”

“Was it a knife?”

“...yes” Marc admits quietly, “It’s a great gift for any occasion!” He defends.

Nathaniel laughs a little, to think he thought that Marc could ever cheat on him. 

“Are you laughing at me?” Marc asks, blushing, “You better st-” Marc is cut off as Nathaniel leans into a kiss.

“You’re forgiven,” Marc says quickly as they break off, now blushing for a different reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the NathMarc discord server: https://discord.gg/CgBPz9z


End file.
